Master Chief vs Alien vs Predator
by crazyfoo373
Summary: When unusual activity is scanned in the South Pole, Master Chief is sent to investigate. What does he find? PG-13 for Brief Graphic Violence, and Language. CH 3 FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1 Discovery

Master Chief vs Alien vs Predator

Hello..this is my first Fanfic here on after a failed fanfic a LONG time ago.

I hope you all enjoy it. This takes place somewhere after the Covenant War.

Chapter 1 "Discovery"

Sergeant Johnson was in the Cairo Station looking down at Earth. The War had been over for 2 Military Years now, and the remainder of the Human Population was in the Middle of the reconstruction of Earth. There haven't been Major combat situations since the end of the war, and Johnson was relieved.

"Attention. Sergeant Johnson and Master Chief. Report to Briefing Room 12 in Sector 5."

"What the hell? What would Admiral Keyes want?" said Johnson in with a 'humph.' He walked to the turbolift with 2 other Marines, speaking of their day.

_'God..I have to get stuck with Harbor and Delton' _

"Hey Sarge! You have any war stories for us?" asked Harbor

"Yeah! We loved the one where you where on Earth with The Master Chief and how you gunned down a Grunt with your Sniper!" said Delton enthusiastically.

"That was a good one! I liked the part where you went in that Covenant Spider like thing and you form-"

"**_I'll _**tell you a story!" Said Johnson inturrupting Harbor,"It was about 2 Marines who where idiots and could never stop talking. One time...they drove their Sergeant so mad, he shot both in the head and danced the Charletson on their graves!"

For the remainder of the turbolift trip, Harbor and Delton stayed quiet. Johnson smirking all they way through.

Master Chief put on his Mark VI armor, inserted his helmet, and turned on his air support. He knew he would be sent on another mission after 2 years. And it would be a good opprotunity to show his Superiors that he was not out and rusted yet, considering the new research instituted for the 'Spartan-III.'

He walked out of his quarters and headed for the Turbolift. Some people walked by Master Chief with a 'hey' or a 'you da man!' Master Chief just nodded and didn't say anything. He entered the Turbolift and said,"Sector 5" in his cool and rough voice.

He arrived in Sector 5, and headed his way to the briefing room. He wondered what type of Mission he would be assigned. 'Has the new Covenant government broken the peace treaty?' 'Is there another Halo?' He entered the door to find Admiral Miranda Keyes and Cortana in a viewing screen, and Sergeant Johnson sitting on a chair.

"Welcome to the homecoming party," said the The Sarge sarcastically.

Admiral Keyes began:

"Master Chief, Sergeant Johnson, you are here because we have discovered some unusual readings somewhere in the South Pole of Earth. We sent a scout team to scan what it could be. We recieved one of their last holo-logs before we lost contact 4 days ago." She got out a circle-shaped metallic interface. She put it down on a table, and then the whole room began showing a Marine around a snowy land.

"We've been here for 5 days now. We finally discovered something below the surface. It looks like to be a giant....what was that?....wait..what the...oh no..no..please don-!..........."**END OF TRANSMISSION.**

Miranda Keyes continued:

"All we know is that they may have discovered something big...maybe a secret base. We need you to check it out. We've enlisted 20 marines to go with you. Whatever you find, report to us immediately. We don't want to take any chances. Understood?"

"Understood." Said the Master Chief.

Well...that's Chapter 1...hope you all like it. Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2 The Flamingo

**Hi everyone. I promised to update sooner but I was caught with a Stomach virus this whole week. Anyways....here's Chap 2.**

Chapter 2 "The Flamingo"

"Let's see here...who's coming on the mission.." Sergeant Johnson was looking over the mission briefing on his Datapad. It described the mission, what type of vehicles would be available, weapons, and which selected Marines where coming.

"Ok..Tagle, Benford, Sanders, Harbor, Delton...wait." The Sergeant revised the list..."Great.." he said softly.

* * *

"Whether you like it or not...I'm coming too." said Cortana. Master Chief was in his quarters packing up. He put his 2 SMGs, Pistols, and some grenades into a bag. "Your guardian angel will be helping you."Cortana said sarcastically to Master Chief.

"What would I do without you?" Said Master Chief. He then inserted Cortana into his helmet from his own custom Hologram interpreter installed after the war. He left his quarters and headed for the hanger.....

* * *

"Listen up!!" Johnson was briefing the Marines in the Hanger, "We're going to the coldest, most shivery place on Earth, the South Pole! Bring the warmest heat receptors for your armor, because I don't want to hear any complaining! Understand?"

"Sir yes sir!" The Marines shouted.

This was the sight Master Chief saw as he walked in the Hanger. Johnson and the Marines where packing into a medium-classed vessel. It was a thin ship that could hold up to 35 people. The wings were small and were tipped to the edge like a jet. The ship was mainly designed to get to places faster than a Pelican. The entrance to the ship similar to the Pelican, through the back. Master Chief entered the ship.

"Chief! Good to see you! You know the ship that I was designing that I told you about?" Johnson asked.

"What about it?" Chief answered.

"This is it! The Flamingo! Pretty slick isn't it?" Johnson retorted

"I liked the Pelican better." Master Chief answered.

With that, the back entrance closed from the bottom to where the door was. The Flamingo started it's engines, floated up, and jetted off into space.


	3. Chapter 3 Well I'll be a Monkey's Uncle

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner...life,school, and other stuff. Hey I have a life. **

**Chapter 3** **"Well I'll be a Monkey's Uncle."**

The Flamingo had gotten on to the Earth's surface...and was near the detected destination. Master Chief was checking his weapons for any flaws, or reloaded ammo.

Johnson was in the cockpit with the pilots, and the Marines where seated, waiting to get off the ship.

"Sir...2 minutes before arrival." One off the Pilots said.

"You hear that Marines?! 2 minutes! Check your weapons and armor...because there will be no bathroom breaks on this mission! Any questions?"

"I got one."

"What is it Delton?" Johnson asked.

"What exactly are we looking for? And how long will we be staying?"

Cortana answered for Johnson,"We'll be staying for 2 days maximum. This is a search and rescue mission. Whoever and whatever we find will depend if we stay longer or not. When we arrive, look for any signs of other marines. If you find anything, contact Master Chief or Sergeant Johnson. Understand?"

"Sir yes sir!" replied Delton enthusiastically.

"Alright marines...we're here." Johnson announced.

The Flamingo's back entrance opened up to a snowy landscape. Master Chief, Johnson, and the Marines headed out, clearing the landing zone.

"Hold your positions!" Johnson ordered.

Master Chief was looking around the camp site in which they landed.

"Yep...there was definatly signs of activity here." Cortana said.

"Cortana, this is Miranda Keyes, what are you seeing?" she asked.

"The camp site is in total ruin. It looks like there used to be Mining of some sort. From what I can tell there was a huge attack...in which many did not survive." explained Cortana.

"Search the area Marines!" Johnson again ordered.

The marines dispersed through the camp site, Master Chief was with Johnson on one side, the Marines on another.

* * *

"Look at this mess Chief." Johnson sighed. He was referring to 3 dead bodies, with opened up holes through their stomachs. It was a bloody site.

"What kind of sick bastard would do such a massacre?" Johnson said.

Cortana replied,"It looks like something came out of the stomach, meaning they where killed through the inside of their bodies."

"Sarge! Come look at this!" One of the Marines shouted. Master Chief and Johnson ran to meet with the other marines. When they arrived, they saw something interesting.

"A hole in the ground!" Johnson exclaimed.

Master Chief and Johnson looked into the hole. It looked to stretchthousands of feet underground. It was dark, so Master Chief turned on his light to look more downward. It was no use...they could not make out of what was down there.

"Alright...who's going down there?" Johnson asked, "Tagle?"

"No way sir."

"Harbor?"

"That goes for miles and miles! I'm not going down there."

"Benford?!"

"You must be crazy sir..I'm not going."

"Sanders?!?!"

"No way in hell sir."

"Is there anyone here who aren't chicken enough to go do-"

Master Chief suddenly went in the hole and slided down. With his light on, he could now see a little bit better as he got farther down.

He finally arrived, with his Battle Rifle aimed, he looked around to find a huge surprise.

"Uhh...Sergeant...I think you may want to come down here...." Cortana said.

With that, Johnson and the Marines tagged along ropes in the edges of thehole so they wouldn't go down as hard. They slided down...with bumps along the way.

"w-w-h-a-t-t a-a b-b-u-m-m-p-p-yr-r-i-d-d-e!" shouted Harbor.

When they arrived...Johnson knew what Cortana was talking about.

"Holy Mother of God." Johnson said.

"Cortana...what did you find?" asked Miranda Keyes through the communicator.

"It's a **pyramid**, Admiral." Cortana said softly.

"A pyramid?!" exclaimed Miranda.

"Yes...a Pyramid..one of the last ones I suppose." Cortana replied.

"Sergeant...do you still want to continue?" Miranda asked.

"We've literally come way too far to come back...we're going in." replied Johnson.

"Understood Sarge...report anything that you find. Miranda out."

The Marines, Johnson, and Master Chief made there way to find an entrance to the pyramid.


End file.
